Benutzer Blog:Ohnezähnchen ; )/Ginny- On the edge of darkness
1. Kapitel- Wie im Traum... --Erst mal möcht ich mich bei Alicia entschuldigen da das erste Kapitel ihrem nachgemacht ist! Aber ich wollte es einfach als Einführung nehmen und die nächsten werden ihren nicht gleichen!!! Also viel Spaß beim lesen ;) Gemeinsam mit Alicia schlendere ich also zur Schule und kicke Kieselsteinchen weg. Angekommen setze ich mich neben Alicia und bemerke den Zettel auf ihrem Tisch "Englisch Arbeit: DRINGEND ABGEBEN!" Ich nehme sie in den Arm und setze mich hin. Fröhlich fange ich zu pfeifen an, auch wenn mir gerade nach heulen zumute wäre: In der letzten Stunde würden wir Mathe schreiben! Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kapiere ich immer noch so gut wie gar nichts, auch wenn ich gestern bis zum umfallen gelernt hatte! Ich nehme meine Kette zwischen die Finger und spiele nervös daran herum. Plötzlich bemerke ich das sie...NASS ist!? Ich versuche es so gut es geht zu ignorieren, und es gibt zum Glück keine weiteren Vorfälle, bis ich zusammen mit Alicia in die Pause gehe und iwr bemerken das ihre Flasche ganz leer getrunken ist. KEIN EINZIGER SCHLUCK IST ÜBRIG. Alicia vermutet natürlich das es Juli war und ich glaube es auch. Erst tut sie so als wären die beiden BEST FRIENDS FOREVER, dann hassen sie ich wieder bis zum Tod. Alicia redet mit der Lehrerin, doch die ist natürlich Julis Meinung. Ich brodele vor Wut, als Juli behauptert: "Wer würde DER schon glauben?" Ich funkele sie an und hebe meine Hand: "Ich, wenigstens bin ich noch klar im Kopf nicht so wie ihr. In euren Köpfen schwirren doch nur Jungs, Schminke und nichmals Jungs!" Jetzt ist es still geworden. Juli lacht hämisch und da passiert es...AUS ALICIAS HAND SPRITZT EIN WASSERBALL!!! Auf dem Nachhause Weg quatschen ich und Alicia noch ewig.Über das was passiert ist. Das erinnert einen doch glatt an die "Dragonelves" Legende! Während wir die Straße überqueren, kommt uns Juli entgegen. "Oh, da sind die Looser!" Lacht Katrin und nun kann ich einfach nicht mehr anders: Aus MEINER Hand schießt ein Wasserball!" Zuhause wurden wir aufgeklärt und zogen ins Elfenreich. Ich und Alicia waren Drachenelfen: Wie in der Legende! Genau wie unsere Eltern. Ich bin einfach nur froh dass wir die ollen Schnepfen aus unserer Klasse los sind!!! 2.Kapitel- Dunkelheit...//Monate später// Ich genieße die kühle Nachtluft, während ich auf Ares durch die Lüfte gleite. Hinter mir taucht Alicia auf und holt zu mir über. "Hey! Na warte!" Lachend hole ich wieder auf und fliege einen Looping. Plötzlich sehe ich wie Alicia unter mir stehen bleibt, auch ich stoppe. Und da bemerke ich über was Ali so entsetzt ist. Das Meereswasser das sonst immer kühles blau getaucht war, ist nun pechschwarz. Ich blicke zu Alicia hinüber, die mich anscheinend schon längere Zeit anstarrt. "Was ist denn hier passiert?", meint sie ungläubig. Ich zucke die Schultern, "Jedenfalls nichts gutes!" Plötzlich schießt etwas schwarzes aus dem Himmel. Ich möchte schreien doch schon sprüht der dunkle Drache ein Gas aus, dann ist alles schwarz. Benommen wache ich auf. Was? Ich richte mich auf und möchte aufstehen, doch ich bemerke das ich gefesselt bin. "Hey!" Es ist zu dunkel um etwas sehen zu können. Wo bin ich? Ich schnaube wütend, dann höre ich Schritte. Eine Welle der Panik überflutet mich. Bin ich beim bösen Stam???'' '' Plötzlich durchflutet gleißendes Licht den Raum. Ich muss ein paar mal blinzeln um sehen zu können. Dann schaue ich mich um. Nein, beim bösen Stamm bin ich sicherlich nicht. Ich gehe davon aus das ich in einer Hütte bin, eigentlich ganz gemütlich. Jetzt sehe ich ihn. ''Er hat lange wellige Haare, die zu einem Zopf gebunden sind und ozeanblaue Augen. Ich bin überrascht das ihm dieser Schnitt steht aber ich muss zugeben das er nicht mal schlecht aussieht...Quatsch! Ginny! Das ist der Feind! Ich schüttele kurz den Kopf um meinen Gedanken loszuwerden. Der Elf setzt sich mir gegenüber und erhebt nun die Stimme: "Wieso hast du das Meer vergiftet?" Seine Augen scheinen Funken zu sprühen. Entsetzt fauche ich: "Hab ich dir erlaubt mich zu dutzen!?" Ich weiß ich bin noch fast ein Kind aber ich möchte...naja ihr wisst schon was ich meine. "Und wer hat gesagt das ICH das war? Und wo ist meine Schwester!?" Alis Abwesenheit war mir bis vor kurzem gar nicht aufgefallen. Doch nun mache ich mir langsam Sorgen um meine Zwillingsschwester. Ich bilde mir ein ein amüsiertes Blitzen in seinen Augen zu sehen doch dann wird er wieder ernst: "Das werde ich dir sagen wenn du mir die Wahrheit verrätst!" "Du...!" Doch bevor ich meinen Satz beenden kann umgibt mich völlige Dunkelheit. 3.Kapitel- Mondschein Wieder wache ich auch. Dieses mal merke ich das ich nicht gefesselt bin ich stehe auf und strecke mich erst mal ausgiebig. Dann schaue ich aus dem Fenster. ''Vollmond. ''Etwas ist anders. Das spüre ich...nur ''was? ''Ich fröstele leicht, da fällt mir wieder ein das ich ja eine Gefangene bin und das ich vielleicht mal versuchen könnte auszubrechen...Leise schleiche ich mich aus der Hütte, dank des Mondscheins kann ich die Umrisse meiner Umwelt erahnen. Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir und atme die frische Luft ein. Das fällt mir etwas ein. ''Alicia! ''Hektisch schaue mich mich um, da ertönt schon eine Stimme über mir: "Na, na! Hast du etwas versucht aus zu brechen?" Ich wirbele herum. Der Elf landet und steigt ab. Als ich noch auf einem Stuhl saß, war mir gar nicht aufgefallen das ich einen Kopf kleiner war wie er! Aber so im Mondschein sah er ja noch besser aus...STOPP! Er lächelt leicht und meint dann: "Ich habe nachgedacht und glaube dir...Aber wenn du deine Schwester je wieder sehen willst muss du dich mir anschließen und dem auf den Grund gehen!" Ich bin zu überrascht und stottere: "Äh..." Das war doch gar nicht meine Art! "Wieso sollte ich?" Er verdreht die Augen. "Um deine Schwester wieder zubekommen" Ich schluckte. ''Oh. Konnte ich ihm trauen? Wer weiß vielleicht gehört er zum bösen Stamm...''Doch ich reiße mich zusammen. ''Für Ali! ''Dann nicke ich langsam. "Okay...Ich bin Ginny" Jetzt lächelt der Elf wirklich und streckt mir seine Hand hin: "Ich bin Samuel...Da drüben ist übrigens dein Drache" Seine Hand ist warm und leicht verschwitzt. Mit der anderen Hand deutet er in den Wald. Bis jetzt war mir Ares Abwesenheit gar nicht aufgefallen! "Ares!" Ich stürze in den Wald und umarme ihn. Plötzlich taucht Samuel hinter mir auf. "Ares...Wie der Kreigsgott?" Ich nicke. "Ja...es passt irgendwie zu ihm auch wenn ich Ares den Gott nicht leiden kann" Ich lächele leicht. ''Oh Gott Ginny! Was machst du da? ''Schnell wechsele ich meine Stimmung und erwiedere relativ kalt: "Okay. Wann brechen wir auf?" Samuel zuckt die Schultern "Jetzt" Nun fliegen wir schon die halbe Nach lang über den Ozean. Bald bricht die Sonne auf. Ich bin gespannt was mich morgen erwartet... (Anmerkung: Ich werde ab jetzt in der Vergangenheit und nicht mehr im Präsens schreiben da: 1. Ich das einfach besser kann ;) 2. Bork Präsens nicht mag :D 3... Jaaa genau...Ich hoffe euch stört das nicht, LG Leni) 4.Kapitel- Meeresmeldodie Ich schaute in den Sternenhimmel. Seid Samuel und ich aufgebrochen sind 2 Tage vergangen, 2 lange Tage an denen wir nichts herrausgefunden haben, 2 Tage seid dem ich Ali das letzte mal sah...Ich seufzte. Bald würde der Morgen angrauen. Neben mir schlief Samuel. Sein Brustkorb hob und sank sich gleichmäßig. Doch ich konnte nicht schlafen. Es schien mir schier unmöglich. Dann legte ich mich auf den Bauch und schloss die Augen. Und plötzlich war es ganz leicht zu schlafen. Aus dem Meer stieg eine sanft klingende Melodie empor. Ich wurde schläfrig. Die Musik schien von einem Ort weit weg von hier, weit weg von den Sorgen zu stammen. Sie entführte mich in das Land der Träume. Noch wusste ich nicht das das ein schwerwiegender Fehler war... Ich wachte auf und lehnte mich auf. Leicht verwirrt schaute ich mich auf der Insel um, auf der ich und Samuel letzte Nacht zum Ausruhen gelandet waren. Ich erinnerte mich wage an meinen Traum. Es waren nur noch Brocken, verwirrende Brocken. ''Verrat...''Das war das einzige an das ich mich erinnerte, das ließ mich erschaudern. ''Verrat...''Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um dieses unheilvolle Wort los zuwerden und stand auf. Samuel war anscheinend schon aufgestanden. Nun stand auch ich auf und trottete müde zum Strand. "Hey Ginny" Samuel lächelte sein tausend Sterne- Lächeln und lud mich ein mich neben ihn zu setzen. Ich dummes Ding, fiel auch noch darauf rein und setzte mich neben ihn. "Morgen" Ich lächelte matt. "Und. Gut geschlafen?" "Um ehrlich zu sein das letzte mal vor 2 Tagen. Er grinste und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. "Komm wir müssen weiter" Ich nickte, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Ich starrte auf das dunkle Meer und eine Gänsehaut überkam mich... 5. Kapitel- Drachensturm Gerade als ich mich aufrappeln wollte, stieß Ares einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Hektisch versuchte ich das Gerräusch zu orten und da sah ich es: Ein dunkler Wirbel baute sich in der Ferne aus. Obwohl der Wirbel noch gut hundert Meter von uns enfernt tobte, spürte ich schon den kalten Wind. Ich schaute in den Himmel. Vor ein paar Minuten schwebten dort noch weiße Wölken, die aussahen wie Wattebäuschen. Jetzt hatten sich die Wattebäuschchen in dunkle Drachen verwandelt, die alles was ihnen zu nahe kommen würde verschlingen könnten. Der Wirbelsturm kam immer näher- Ich glaube ich bildete es mir nur ein aber ich sah dunkle Schatten aus dem Tornado auszubrechen sehen, die ständig erbärmliche Rufe ausstießen. "Ginny. Komm!" Samuel zog an mir doch ich war wie in Trance. Fasziniert betrachtete ich dieses Naturschauspiel. Der Tornado kam immer näher auf uns zu. Der Wind dröhnte in meinen Ohren, doch noch immer bekam alles um mich herum nicht mit. Nun brüllte Samuel: "GINNY! VERDAMMT NOCHMAL KOMM JETZT!" Erst jetzt erwachte ich aus meiner Versteinerung und stand auf. Bevor ich etwas erwiedern konnte zog Samuel mich fort. Ein Ast streifte mein Gesicht, warte war es überhaupt ein Ast? Der Sturm hatte uns erreicht. Ich machte noch ein paar Schritte, ja fing an zu rennen! Doch irgendwann bemerkte ich das ich keinen Boden mehr unter meinen Füßen hatte. Ich wurde durch die Luft gerissen. Nervös versuchte ich aus dem Sturm zu gelangen. Doch keine Chance. Irgendwann wurde ich gegen einen Baum gedrückt, ich spürte noch kurz einen Schmerz in meinem Bein und Kopf. Dann verblasste alles um mich herum. Benommen erwachte ich. Ich rieb mir ein paar mal die Augen und schaute mich dann um. Dunkelheit. Trüb schien der Mond über uns, doch man konnte trotz der kleinen Lichtquelle nichts erkennen. Ich tastete um mich. Ein kaltern, lebloser, schuppiger Körper. War das...? Ich schüttelte mich. Nein! Dann versuchte ich aufzustehen, kippte aber sogleich wieder um. Mein Bein schmerzte fürchterlich und mein Kopf dröhnte. Ich rieb über mein Knie. Die Schmerzen ließen leicht nach. Ich weiß nicht wielange ich wartete, jedenfalls ergraute endlich der Morgen. Ich blickte mich um, nur um meine Hände gleich im Gesicht zu vergraben. Der kalte, schuppige Körper gehörte einem Drachen. Nein besser hatte ihm gehört. Jegliches Leben war aus ihm gewichen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich hatte diesen Drachen zwar nicht gekannt aber es war dennoch eine unschudlige Seele! Ich rappelte mich auf, dieses mal verlagerte ich mein Gewicht auf das andere Bein und humpelte. Wie ging es Ares? Und vorallem Samuel? lch lief los, achtete nicht auf meine Verletzungen. Es durfte ihnen nichts passiert sein! Überall lagen Leichen unschuldiger Drachen. Ich unterdrückte den Brechreiz. Ich musste Ares finden. Er durfte nicht zu den Drachen gehören die in diesem Sturm gestorben waren. Da sah ich ihn. Sein Körper verdreht. Die Augen geschlossen. Ich sah in ihm nicht mehr den Kampfgeist. Dann schrie ich, ich rannte auf ihn zu. Die Tränen rannen meine Wangen hinunter: "Nein! Nein! Nein! Ares!" Ich stürzte zu ihm. Suchte vergeblich nach seinem Herzschlag. Kuschelte mich an seinen einst warmen Körper. Das war also der tot, unberechenbar... 6. Kapitel- Trauernacht Ich blieb noch die ganze Nacht bei Ares. Ich konnte, wollte nicht akzeptieren das ich nie wieder auf seinem Rücken gleiten konnte, nie wieder seine Freudenschreie hören könnte. Ich presste mich an seinen leblosen Körper, in der Hoffnung das könnte ihn wieder zum leben erwachen...Was es natürlich nicht tat. Am Anfang schluchzte ich, die salzigen Tränen rannen meine Wangen hinunter. Ares konnte nicht gestorben sein! Er ''konnte ''nicht! Nach einer gewissen Zeit versiegten meine Tränen. Eine Zeit lang weinte ich noch im Stillen. Doch irgendwann konnte ich keine Trauer mehr herrauslassen. Ich fühlte nichts mehr. Rein gar nichts. Nur ein riesiges Loch in meinem Herzen. Ein Loch das nie gefüllt werden konnte. Ich war so ''gefühllos ''das ich nicht den Arm bemerkte der sich um mich legte. Erst nach ein paar Minuten bemerkte ich das Samuel zu mir gekommen war. Doch er sagte nichts. Wortlos strich er mir durchs Haar, und ich glaube ich bin ihm heute noch dafür dankbar. So saßen wir die restliche Nacht. Schweigend, an Ares Körper gepresst. Manchmal schlief ich ein. Dann- nach einem ganzen Tag- rappelte ich mich zitternd auf. Samuel musterte mich besorgt und ich lächelte matt. "Alles okay?" Ich nickte schwach: "Ja. Alles okay" Auch wenn das mehr als nur gelogen war. Wir beerdigten Ares nah am Strand. Die ganze Zeit über hielt Samuel meine Hand. Als die Sonne untergegangen war fragte Samuel: "Brechen wir wieder auf?" Ich atmete tief ein: "Ja, in Ordnung" Ein letztes mal blickte ich zu Ares Grab, seufzte laut. Erinnerungen spiegelten sich vor meinem inneren ab, dann stieg ich hinter Samuel auf seinen Drachen. Die Stille in der wir flogen war bedrückend, also durchbrach ich sie: "Äh...Wie heißt ''dein ''Drache eigentlich?" Samuel grinste: "Er hat noch gar keinen Namen...Wenn du willst kannst du ihm einen geben." Ich überlegte: "Was hältst du von ''Shadow?" Er zuckte die Schultern. "Dann heißt er ab jetzt wohl Shadow" Und zum ersten mal an diesem Tag konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 7. Kapitel- Entdeckungen Mir fiel auf das wir in der langen Zeit in der wir aufgebrochen waren kaum Entdeckungen gemacht hatten. Also versuchte ich um mich abzulenken im schwarzen Meer nach Hinweisen zu suchen. "Hey. Fliegst du bitte etwas tiefer?" "Klaro" Samuel nickte und gab Shadow ein Zeichen tiefer zu fliegen. Jetzt waren wir nahgenung am Wasser, dass ich meine Hand ins Wasser strecken konnte. Ich ließ meine Hand über das dunkle Meerwasser gleiten. Es fühlte sich...anders an. Dickflüssig und warm. Wer war das? Wer konnte soetwas tun. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Samuel sich auf die Lippe biss. Er sah echt süß aus...Stopp! Ich untersuchte das Wasser also weiter, ohne jegliche Feststellung. Entmutigt seufzte ich. Doch da sah ich es. Ein Strudel im Wasser: blau, rot, grau, braun und schwarz gefärbt. Er bohrte sich in den Meeresspiegel und schien alles in einem Umkreis von 5 Metern zu verschlingen. Mir stockte der Atem. So einen Strudel konnten nur Elfen des bösen Stammes erzeugen. Wie man dies macht ist sehr komplieziert doch meine Vermutung bestätigte sich: Die Elfen des bösen Stammes hatten das Meer vergiftet. Entrüstet drehte ich mich um: "Erkennst du diesen Strudel? So einen können nur Elfen des bösen Stammes erzeugen!" Samuel schluckte: "Nur deswegen heißt das doch nicht das die Elfen daran Schuld sind..." Und zum ersten mal wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst das ich Samuel nie nach seiner Herkunft gefragt hatte... Als wir auf einer kleinen Insel Rast machten, spuckten mir wirre Gedanken durch den Kopf. Konnte es sein das...? Nein! Oder doch? Ich gab mir einen Schubs: "Von welchem Stamm kommst du eigentlich?"Ich blickte ihn prüfend an. Doch er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und antwortete: "Von gar keinem...Ich bin mit elf Jahren vom LuftStamm abgehauen und reiße nun alleine durch die Welt. "Wirklich?" Er lächelte: "Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?" Sofort war ich in seinem Lächeln gefangen. Ich nickte langsam und grinste: "Man kann ja nie wissen" 8. Kapitel- Wellentanz Früh am Morgen stand ich auf, ich brauchte Zeit für mich alleine. In der ich in Ruhe über alles nachdenken konnte. Ich rekelte mich kurz, bevor ich noch versuchte meine Haare zu striegeln...vergeblich. Ich gähnte kurz und schlich mich dann in den Wald, die Sterne funkelten wie Diamanten über mir und lächelnd begann ich "My Heart will go on" zu singen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich liebe dieses traurige Lied so sehr...Summend ließ ich mich auf dem Wald Boden nieder und sang weiter: Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on Love can touch us one time. And last for a lifetime. And never let go till we're gone Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on Ich endete und schaute in den Himmel...Hoffentlich hatte mich jetzt niemand gehört. Doch da hörte ich etwas rascheln. Mist! ''Ich verfluchte mich selber, wieso hätte ich nicht einfach leiser singen können!? Ich spürte wie sich ein Schatten sich neben mich niederließ: "Warst du das?" Samuel. "Äh...", stammelte ich peinlich berührt und piepste schließlich: "Ja..." Ich konnte sehen wie seine Zähne in der Dunkelheit aufblitzten . "Jedenfalls war das sehr schön" Man konnte von Glück reden, dass uns die Dunkelheit umgab...Denn ich spürte wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg: "Äh...Danke?" Er lachte kurz auf, doch dann verstummte er. Ein Schrei hallte durch den Wald, ohrenbetäubend und markerschütternd. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Samuel war bereits aufgesprungen. Schnell rappelte auch ich mich auf und versuchte das Geräusch zu orten. Bevor ich irgendeinen Entschluss darraus ziehen konnte, sprintete Samuel bereits los. Er jagte durchs Geäst und es bereitete Schwierigkeiten ihm hinterher zu kommen. Atemlos kam ich an unserem Lager an. Ein kleiner Glutkessel wurde gerade von einem ausgewachsenen Glutkessel angegriffen. Verzweifelt versuchte der kleine sich aus dem Griff des großen zu winden, doch er war zu schwach. Samuel stürzte auf den größeren: "Hau ab du Mistviech!" Der Drache blickte Samuel empört an und ließ von dem kleinen ab um sich jetzt ihm zu widmen. "Pass auf!", schrie ich und stürzte dann aber zu dem kleinen. Er blutete aus sämtlichen Wunden. Sollte ich dem verwundeten Glutkessel oder Samuel helfen. Ich entschied mich schweren Herzens für letzteres und eilte zu ihm. Samuel hatte in der Zwischenzeit verushct den Drachen zu beruhigen...Mit großem Erfolg, der Drache glitt wieder ins Wasser. "Alles okay?" Ich musterte ihn besorgt. "Ja klar" Er lächelte matt. "Wie geht es dem kleinen?" "Ganz okay..." Wir trabten zu ihm. Als ich den kleinen Drachen so betrachtete erinnerte er mich schmerzlich an Ares. Mir kamen die Tränen und nun konnte ich nicht anders. All das was sich die letzten Tage lang angestaut hatte sprudelte aus mir herraus und ich begann jämmerlich zu weinen. Wie sehr ich Ares und Alli vermisste! Und all meine anderen Freunde. Ich würde alles dafür geben das dieser Albtraum endlich enden würde, egal ob wir jetzt die Welt gerettet hatten oder nicht. Ich spürte eine Hand in meinen Haaren und eine Stimme nah bei meinem Ohr: "Alles wird gut, Ginny" Wenn das doch so wäre! Und auf einmal verspürte ich eine unbändige Wut auf Samuel: Ich richtete mich auf, wahrscheinlich war mein Gesicht ganz verweint doch das war mir egal: "Du!" brüllte ich. "Wegen dir ist all das passiert nur wegen diesem ganzen bescheuerten Mist!" Ich wollte wegrennen doch Samuel hielt mich fest. Er sagte gar nichts und so blieb ich einige Zeit stehen doch dann war die Wut wie weggeblasen. Es war als ob ich gar nichts mehr spürte, nur Samuels Herz konnte ich hören als ich mich an ihn drückte... Nach ein paar Stunden hatte ich mich wieder beruhigt. Im Nachhinein kommt mir das alles sehr albern vor. Gemeinsam mit Samuel kümmerten wir uns um den Drachen. Er folgte uns überall mithin. Irgendwann beschlossen wir ihn aufzunehmen, liebevoll nannten wir ihn "Wellentanz" doch ein Stich blieb. Es war als ob ich Ares verraten würde wenn ich auf Wellentanz' Rücken flog. Nein, ich würde seinen Tod nie vergessen können doch was ich tun kann ist in der Zukunft leben und ich glaube Ares hätte es so gewollt... 9.Kapitel- Elfenkuss Am nächsten Tag flogen wir weiter. Ich hinter Samuel, denn Wellentanz war noch zu klein und schwach, dass ich auf ihm reiten könnte. So flog er neben uns her. Ich schaut in den Himmel. Blau, helles unschuldiges Blau. Es konnte einem fast vergessen machen, das ein Tod in der Luft schwebte. Ich seufzte leise und schloss die Augen. Samuel drehte sich zu mir um und flüsterte mir etwas zu. Doch ich war längst ins Land der Träume gesunken. Als ich wieder aufwachte, hatte ich wieder festen Boden unter meinen Füßen. Ich sah mich um. Wieder mal eine Insel. Umgeben von Wasser. Glaubt mir: Wenn ihr seid Wochen Wasser um euch habt werdet ihr irgendwannn verrückt! Jedenfalls konnte ich kein Wasser mehr sehen, nach all dieser Zeit (Und das als Wasserelfe!) Ich rappelte mich auf und versuchte etwas in der Dunkeltheit zu erkenn, außer das wir auf einer Insel waren. Das war klar gewesen. Samuel war nicht da. Wahrscheinlich suchte er Holz oder Nahrung. Ich rekelte mich und schaute in den Sternenhimmel. Die Sterne schienen zu tanzen, sie leuchteten so hell wie noch nie. Aus den Augenwinkeln erhaschte ich Samuels Schatten, der sich immer weiter auf mich zu bewegte. "Kann ich mit dir reden?" Ich nickte. "Natürlich" Er setzte sich nah ans Wasser und ich ließ mich neben ihm nieder. Das Wasser umspielte meine Beine und mein Herz flatterte aufgeregt. "Weißt du Ginny...", fieng er an und mein dummes, kleines Mädchenherz sprang mir fast aus der Brust. "Ich...Nun ja. Wir haben sehr viel erlebt und ich..." Er schien nervös zu sein und nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. "Ja?" Ich lächelte. Plötzlich erkannte ich ihm Mondschein wie er grinste. Dann ganz langsam beugte er sich zu mir hinüber. Und plötzlich, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung waren seine Lippen auf meinen. Erst verkrampfte ich mich leicht, doch dann leckte ich meine Arme in seinen Naken und erwiderte den Kuss. Nach unzähligenm, wundervollen Stunden lösten wir uns und er lächelte mich schief an und presste ein kurzes: "Ich liebe dich" hervor. Und ab dem Moment war ich wohl das glücklichste Mädchen aller Zeiten. 10 Kapitel- Gebrochenes Herz Ich schmiegte mich eng an Samuel, als wir endlich aufbrachen. Samuel drehte sich kurz einmal zu mir um, um mir einen Kuss zu geben. Die Stunden verstrichen und ich wurde ganz schläfrig. Wirre Gedanken schwirrten in meinem Kopf. Gerade als ich mich etwas entspannte, hörte ich eine Stimme: "Samuel! Wie ich sehe hast du deinen Auftrag erfüllt." Ich spürte wie Samuel sich zusammenkrampfte. Und ich meine Ohren spitzte. Ich kannte diese Stimme...Bad. Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Blitzschlag und ich fuhr hoch. Da war sie. In ihrer vollen Boshaftigkeit. "Was...?", krächzte ich heiser. Bad rang sich ein böses, falsches Lächeln ab und musterte mich spöttisch. "Weißt du, verliebte Frauen sind leichter zu lenken. Aber Samuel erklär du es ihr." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Steckte er mit dem bösen Stamm unter einer Decke? War er möglicherweise Mitglied des Stammes? Ich erschauderte. "Ginny, ich..." Er brach ab. Bad verdrehte die Augen. "Dann werde ich wohl erzählen. Das alles war ein genialer Schachzug von mir." Sie stieß eine Irre Lache aus und in diesem Moment hätte ich ihr am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. "All, das war Teil meines Planes. Das Wasser, alles nur Täuschung. Der Kuss, falsch. Aber ich muss sagen, Samuel du hast reife Arbeit geleistet" Sie grinste boshaft. Ich presste meine Lippen aufeinander, und dir Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Dann drehte ich mich zu Samuel um:" Stimmt das?" Er ringte anscheinend mit sich, dann sagte er aber mit eiskalter Miene: "Ja" Eine Welt brach für mich zuammen. Vor ein paar Minuten war ich noch das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt und jetzt? Doch ich durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Hinter mir fiepte Welentanz kläglivh, doch das war mir egal. Die echte Ginny, hatte sich tief in ihrem Herzen vergraben und zum Vorschein kam ein Klon. Ich sagte mit eiskalter Stimme: "Aha. Wo ist meine Schwester?" Nun kam die echte Ginny fast wieder an die Oberfläche doch ich konnte mich halten und zischte: "Wo ist sie und wo sind meine Freunde?" Bad lachte. Sie sind da wo du auch bald sein wirst. Dort erzähle ich dir von meinem genialen Plan" Ich spürte einen unheimlichen Schmerz am Hinterkopf, dann wurde endlich alles schwarz und ich konnte all das endlich für ein paar Stunden vergessen. 11.Kapitel- On the edge of Darkness ''Ich rannte. Regen schlug mir ins Gesicht. Hart wie Peitschenhiebe. Ich wagte einen Blick hinter mich. Der Feind, der ohne jegliche Gestalt, mich verfolgte kam immer näher. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich der blutrote Mond wieder. Ich erschauderte und für einen Moment vergaß ich das Rennen. Der Regen flog wie in Zeitlupe an mir vorbei, meine Schritte verlangsamten sich, die Welt begann sich zu drehen. Es dauerte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde an, doch diese reichte, dass der Feind sich auf mich stürzte. Seine Krallen bohrten sich in mein Fleisch. Ich wand mich und schrie doch er fand kein Erbarmen. Denn der Tod kennt kein Erbarmen. Schweißgebadet erwachte ich und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Alles dunkel, natürlich es war ja noch Nacht. Doch da holte mich die Wirklichkeit wieder ein: Samuel hatte mich verraten und nun war ich höchst wahrscheinlich Gefangene des bösen Stammes. Mein Kopf dröhnte und langsam schlichen sich Tränen in meine Augen. Und dann brach es aus mir herraus. Heiße, salzige Tränen strömten über meine Wangen. Ich wusste das ich tapfer sein sollte, so wie Helden in Büchern, doch wenn man selbst der Held sein muss fehlt einem die Stärke. "Ginny, bist du das?" Alicia. Ich verstummte. Wie sehr ich ihre Stimme in den letzten Wochen vermisst hatte. "Ali!" Ich wusste das meine Schwester in der Dunkelheit grinste. "Ginny! Wo warst du? Bad hat die ganze Zeit von dir gelabert und..." Das war definitiv Wanda's leichter Plauderton, doch bevor ich antworten konnte, durchbrach Roxane mich: "Da bist du ja endlich! Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht" "Sagt mal...Seid ihr alle hier?" Ich konnte eine leichte Freude nicht verbergen. "Was denkst du denn", das war Moss. "Wirklich jeder" "Und wie...?" Phoebe brachte gerade noch ein kurzes: "W-" hervor, als ein gleisender Lichtstrahl die Dunkelheit durchbrach. Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und ein Elf hebte sich von der Dunkelheit ab, er schritt mit langsamen Schritten auf mich zu, entfesselte mich und brummelte etwas wie:"Mitkommen" Ich stand auf und blickte meinen Freunden ein letztes mal hinterher, dann folgte ich mit klopfenden Herzen dem Elf. "Danke, Asmundr", Bad gab Asmundr ein Zeichen zu gehen, dann wandte sie sich wieder mir zu. "So, so. Du bist also Ginny" Sie grinste bösartig. Neugierig sah ich mich in der großen Halle um. Sie war ziemlich dunkel und trist gehalten und in einer Ecke stand ''er. ''Ich versuchte nicht auf Samuel zu achten sondern stur auf meine Schuhe zu starren. "Am besten fange ich von vorne an: Nun ja, wie du weißt, möchte ich die anderen Stämme endlich loswerden und da ich weiß was für Kräfte du hast..." Woher...? Sie fuhr fort: "Habe ich Samuel geschickt. Er sollte dein Vertrauen fassen und nun ja. All die Küsse waren Ablenkung und Manipulierung. Verliebte Frauen lassen sich nun mal besser lenken" Sie grinste boshaft. "Wie du schon bemerkt hast sind deine Freunde alle hier...Und nun zu deinem wichtigsten Auftritt: Wenn du deine Freunde jemals wieder sehen willst musst du genau das tun was ich dir jetzt sage." Meine Miene verfinsterte sich: "Was?", fragte ich scharf. "Du sollst mit deinem hipnotisierenden Gesang die Elfen deines Clans in den Tod führen" Sie grinste. "Sonst werde ich genau das mit deinen Freunden anstellen" Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich konnte meine Freunde nicht sterben lassen, aber genauso wenig meinen Stamm verraten! Die Panik stieg in mir hoch. Was sollte ich tun. Ich bemerkte wie Samuel sich auf die Lippe biss, und eine unzubändigende Wut auf ihn stieg in mir auf. Doch, mein Liebesleben war nur ein winziges Problem im Vergleich dazu. Bad musterte mich: "Ich gebe dir Zeit bis heute Abend, dann musst du eine Entscheidung treffen." Mit diesen Worten führte sie mich wieder zurück in meine Zelle. 12.Kapitel- Finsterkampf "Was wollte Bad von dir?", fragte Holvar angespannt. Bad hatte mir zwar eingeprägt es niemandem zu erzählen, doch das war mir egal. Schließlich würde ich nie im Leben auf Bad hören und meinen Freunden etwas verschweigen. Ich räusperte mich: "Nun ja, ihr wisst doch das ich mit meinem Gesang hypnotisieren kann und Bad verlangt von mir all die anderen Elfenstämme mit dem Gesang in den Tod zu locken, wenn nicht dann..." Ich verstummte. "Dann...?", wollte Holvar wissen. "Passiert das mit euch" Ich schluckte. Nun herrschte Stille. Roxane durchbrach die Stille: "Und für wen entscheidest du dich?" "Ich weiß es nicht...Ich glaube für euch" "Nein!" Das war Ali. "Du kannst doch nicht tausende von Elfen sterben lassen und dafür uns retten" Bevor ich etwas erwiedern konnte, öffnete der Elf von gestern, ich glaube sein Name lautete Asmundr, die Zelltür und führte mich zu Bad. "Und hast du dich entschieden?" Bad musterte mich. Ich rang mit mir. Nein, hatte ich nicht. Wie sollte ich das je tun? Aber Ali hatte Recht, und da kam mir die Idee. "Ich werde es tun", antwortete ich mit bebender Stimme. Bad lachte: "Braves Mädchen" Es war Vollmond. Samuel führte mich aus Bad's Festung, hinaus zu einer Klippe. Ich riss die Augen weit auf. Meine Freunde, waren da. Allesamt gefesselt und geknebelt am Rand der Klippe. Ich drehte mich zu Bad um. "Du hast gesagt dass..." Bad lachte. Erst wirst du die Elfen in den Tod führen." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Nein, nein, nein! So würde mein Plan nicht aufgehen! Ich atmete tief durch: "Okay...Und was soll ich tun?" Bad grinste: "Erst lockst du deine Elfen hierher, dann wirst du sie sie die Klippe hinunterjagen" Ich zitterte. "O-okay" Es würde schon alles gut werden, und da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wieso hypnotisierte ich nicht einfach die Elfen des bösen Stammes? Ich setzte an und sang. Töne wie aus einer anderen Welt. Ich konzentrierte mich alle Elfen des bösen Stammes wieder zurück in ihre Festung zu locken und das sie all das, den ganzen Plan vergessen sollten. Wieso ich sie nicht in den Tod führte? Ich konnte es nicht. Alle Elfen wanderten wie in Trance zurück, nur Bad nicht. Sie stand da, ihre Augen flackerten, dann brüllte sie: "Ahhhhhh! Glaubst du du könntest mich überlisten? Glaubst du das? Da hast du dich geschnitten!" Sie schleuderte einen Blitz nach dem anderen auf mich und ich bemühte mich tapfer abzuwehren. Doch Bad war stark. Ich schloss die Augen, konzentrierte mich. Malte mir Bads Tod aus, Bad schrie, brüllte, doch dann war sie weg. An der Stelle, an der sie stand waberte nur noch schwarzer Nebel. Ich blinzelte. Sie war einfach weg. Dann lachte ich und stürmte zu meinen Freunden, entfesselte sie. Alicia sprang als erste auf und umarmte mich: "Das war spitze!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Naja, kommt lasst uns verschwinden" Ich wollte einfach nur noch weg, zurück in mein altes Leben. Aber da fehlte jemand..."Wellentanz?" Seid Bad mich gefangen genommen hatte, hatte ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Plötzlich hörte ich etwas...Ich drehte mich um und da flog Wellentanz, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Er war größer und..."Du bist Titan!", brachte ich staunend hervor. Ich wusste das er mich nicht verstand aber er schien trotzdem geschmeichelt. "Okay, du nimmst uns doch bestimmt mit oder?" Als ob Wellentanz mich gehört hatte, ließ er sich nieder und ließ uns aufsteigen. Endlich hob er ab und wir konnten Bad und alle Sachen die sich ereigneten vergessen. Epilog ''"Sie hat sich tapfer geschlagen" Die wunderschöne Elfe mit den schwarzen Haaren lachte. "Aber, weißt du '''Granny, der Blutmond bringt den Tod. Und damit auch den Tod des Adlers." Granny runzelte die Stirn. "Das Leben ist ungerecht, Bad. Genauso wie deins. Denn du wirst niemals Rache bekommen. Du denkst du bist stark, dabei bist du schwach. Du denkst du bist klug, dabei bist du dumm." Bad schrie auf. "Du warst schon immer so naiv! Sie wird sterben, genau wie ihre Schwester. Kennst du denn nicht die Prophezeiung?" Bad lachte spöttisch auf. "Sie denkt es ist vorbei, aber das ist es noch lange nicht. Denn es hat gerade erst begonnen" Dann zog Bad ein Messer aus ihrer Tasche: "Genau, wie dein Leben nach dem Tod gerade erst begonnen hat" Granny riss die Augen auf, Bad fuhr blitzschnell vor und stach das Messer in ihr Fleisch. Granny gab gurgelnde Laute von sich, dann erlosch das Licht in ihren Augen auf immer.'' Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Geschichten